


By Your Side

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Weltenbrand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Maria finds a book, Delilah isn't happy. But they work it out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Maria is the original Main Character of the Weltenbrand verse and I love her very much. Delilah is a necromancer, friend of Naemi, Simeon and Sebulon. They are an amazing couple.

“I found an interesting book.”

Delilah looked up at these words, a little scared because she knew Maria well enough to know that interesting didn’t always mean harmless. The book seemed simple enough, bound in dark green linen and with no letters on the cover. Simple but suspicious and Delilah frowned. 

“What’s it about?” she asked, setting aside her pen. She would have to finish the translation some other time. 

“Alchemy.”

She opened her mouth to answer but made no sound as her brain processed that word. “Maria,” she started slowly, carefully. Her girlfriend was excited and that could be very dangerous. “No.”

“Why not?” Maria pouted, placing the book on the table and opening it. Delilah immediately recognized some of the drawings. She reacted by slamming it shut, staring at it with wide eyes. 

“This is ancient and it has been forbidden for a reason. Where did you even find it?”

“A Garage Sale.”

“That’s …” Honestly, it was a bit impressive. Someone had managed to sneak in, place the book and leave it for Maria to discover. “Look, I know you’re curious but I really don’t think we should have this in the house. If you want to learn about alchemy, I can teach you a bit.”

“Really?” Maria’s eyes lit up at that and she only stared at the book for a few more seconds before pushing it away. “Okay.”

Delilah took a deep breath in relief. 

“I’m sorry,” Maria continued. “I should’ve talked to you before buying something like this.”

“It’s fine.” She placed a hand on her girlfriend’s arm. “You couldn’t know.”

“Hm.” Maria made an unhappy sound and moved closer. “What do we do with it now?”

“Ask Gabriel to hide it somewhere? I don’t think anyone should see it.”

“Okay.” There was a long silence, the book seemingly innocent and Maria’s head on Delilah’s shoulder. It was comfortable. “How do you know alchemy?”

“Try living for a few millennia,” she chuckled. “You try things out. I’m not an expert but I know the basics. If it turns out to be your thing, we should ask Haagenti for more lessons.”

“You’re the best,” Maria said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and digging her phone out of her backpack. Delilah smiled, knowing just how lucky she had gotten. Things were happening in the world, something big was coming but she was sure they could face it together.


End file.
